The Bleeding Hearts on a Soft White Cloud
by Wolfhound159
Summary: It's my recreation of the aftermath of Season 6 Finale. I will be expanding the story further and might be compelled to increase the rating but for now it will be T. I don't own the show and don't get paid for this, I just like to play with the characters. Its my first time trying fan fiction with these characters so reviews are appreciated and answered. Thank you. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When Jane and Lisbon broke their first kiss, the love they shared for the other radiated from their eyes and smile. It took Abbott almost two hours to pick them up and drive them back to the hotel. Jane sat in the back of the car and Lisbon sat in the passenger's side, but the distance didn't stop them from staring at each other with wide smiles upon their faces. When they entered the lobby and Abbott called a group meeting, Jane took a seat as close as Lisbon as possible.

"Due to Jane's… actions, he and Lisbon were suspended from flying for two weeks, and instead of killing them on a train, bus, or car, they are going to serve this small suspension here," Abbott explained, "while the rest of us will go back to Austin."

The small group glanced at Jane and Lisbon, and she felt herself blush. Jane saw her lightly blush and softly took her hand in his.

When they left for the airport in a car Abbott had prepared for them, Lisbon felt a certain tension ease away from her shoulders. She looked at Jane and he sent her a small, coy smile. She smiled back and he leaned in and kissed her. When air became a necessity for them, they broke the kiss.

He glanced outside and saw the sun about to set so he turned to her and said: "Let's go, I have something to show you."

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," he answered as he led her outside, still limping. He struggled to remove his shoes and Lisbon started to do the same.

XXXXXX

Jane and Lisbon walked along the shore barefoot. Jane hand his shoes in his left hand, holding her hand with his right as she had her shoes on her left. The waves crashed softly and lapped at their feet and toes. His limping was lessening as he tried to hide the pain, for her.

"Where are we going, Patrick?" she asked him, impatiently.

"I told you, it's a surprise," he replied, trying to suppress a chuckle at her impatience.

"What kind of surprise?" she asked.

"Depends on how you see it," he teased.

"Patrick!" she admonished, but couldn't suppress the small laugh that escaped her.

He stopped and pulled her in for a kiss, he loved being able to express his feelings for her and marveled in the fact that she had chosen him. The sun was setting fast, so he broke the kiss and started walking in the same direction again.

"What are we going to do, now?" she asked him.

He understood the subliminal message in her question, so he asked her: "What do you want to do?" - but he couldn't hide the small hitch in his voice as he said it.

She stopped him and kissed him again, trying to alleviate his worries and fears. He broke it again and let go of her hand to caress her cheek. He donned a half-smile but the joy he felt was whole-hearted. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and started walking again.

XXXXXX

When they arrived at the destination, Lisbon couldn't hide the small gasp of wonder that escaped her. When she heard Jane chucking softly, she playfully hit his arm.

"This isn't it," he told her.

"Then where are we going?" she asked.

Jane led the way to the front of the sky blue lighthouse, where you could see the waves crashing into the sea under a colorful sky. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they dropped their shoes and walked closer to the railing. Lisbon was taking in all of the beautiful reds, oranges, and pink that blended together in the sky and the liquid mirror that was shattering with every wave that formed and moved noisily towards the sand.

"It's beautiful," she told him after she relaxed fully into his arms. "It's absolutely beautiful."

He placed a kiss on the top of her head. He loved having her wrapped in his arms and wanted this moment to last forever.

XXXXXX

When the sun had finally set, the chill of the night started to creep in. Even though soft light still painted some areas of the sky, the darkness was winning and they decided to start heading back to the hotel. They put on their shoes and walked a little bit farther from the cold and unsympathetic waves that foamed and struck the sand.

Jane pulled her in and kissed her again, halfway to the hotel, but the night was not the true evil that disrupted their moment, it was Lisbon's phone that selfishly decided to start ringing just as they were going to kiss. She looked down at the caller ID and froze when she saw the name _Marcus Pike._

"Shit," she swore under her breath as she pressed answer and put the phone to her ear.

"Theresa, when are you getting here? I'm worried," Marcus said.

"I'm not going, Marcus, I'm sorry, I changed my mind," she tried to explain.

"I…what?" he stuttered, completely taken back by the new information.

"I'm sorry," apologized Lisbon. Her voice started to crack and Jane softly squeezed her hand as comfort.

"What do you mean? Why aren't you coming?" asked Pike, straddling the borderline between complete normalcy and emotional breakdown.

"It… was… it was insanity to rush something as big as that, Marcus, I'm sorry but I couldn't go through with it." Silent tears streamed down her face as guilt for breaking his heart flooded her.

There was a silence on the other end until Marcus's cool and collected voice said: "I understand." and the line went dead. Lisbon put the phone back in her pocket before wiping away the tears. Jane stopped walking and stood in front of her.

"What are you doing? Let's keep walking, Patrick," she said softly, the raw emotions that were overcoming her were love, guilt, and despair.

"No," he told her as he bowed his head and kissed her softly. "Not until you're comfortable… with everything."

She smiled at him and felt her tears and fears vanish away, she kissed him and this time nothing was going to ruin it. The kiss deepened until they were both gasping for air and started walking together towards the hotel.

"Two weeks' vacation," she thought out loud. "What are we going to do during those days?"

"We'll think of something." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sure we will," she stated as she smiled back at him. Their eyes glimmered with a mischievous light as they kissed again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Jane and Lisbon entered the hotel, one of the women who worked there, Alice, came up to them and said: "Mr. and Mrs. Jane, you have a reservation waiting."

Lisbon blushed as Jane's wide and coy smile appeared on his face.  
"We'll be right there," he told Alice. Her retreating steps were heard as he looked at Lisbon, and his smile somehow grew. "You hungry?" he asked her.

Lisbon hesitated a moment before saying: "Yeah." She looked at him and the coloring of her cheeks only grew. "You?"

"Meh," Jane said softly, bent his head, and kissed her. "I could eat," he said as he broke the kiss and looked at her.

XXXXXX

Jane couldn't stop from gasping when Lisbon entered the room, she took his breath away. She wore an enchanting golden slinky dress and had her hair up in an elegant braided bun with two simple flecks of her hair framing her face. She saw Jane and her smile grew instantly, he wore a simple yet stylish three piece black suit which redefined his brilliant smile.

Jane stood from the table and walked over to where she was standing, he gave her his shoulder to which she took and led her to their table. He helped her take a seat and proceeded to sit down across from her. The table was draped with a velvet red cloth. The candles were centered and softly flickered on top of the decorative silver candelabra with light blue rhinestones around the barrels. Champagne was still softly bubbling on the glasses on each side of the table.

"You look enchanting, Theresa." Jane complimented her with a wide grin on his face.

"Thank you, Patrick," she said, trying to hide the smile that was coloring her cheeks.

Jane reached over, took her hand, lifted it to his lips, and softly kissed the back of her hand. With their hands still entwined, Jane lifted his glass as Lisbon did the same; they both clinked their glasses and sipped harmoniously.

XXXXXX

Jane walked through the garden with Lisbon on his arm. The temperature as dropping, the moon was high in the sky and was softly illuminating them as Jane pointed others out and 'read' their minds.

"She lost her child in a drunken driving accident… He left his dog out tied to a pole and it was dog napped… He lost his money in a divorce… Their house is being fumigated," he pointed out.

"How can you tell?" she asked, suppressing a laugh.

"Simple tells of their body movement, reactions, and psychology, Teresa," he explained to her, and when he glanced at her stifling a smile, said: "Don't laugh, Teresa."

"I'm not," she said but her smile betrayed her.

A wild gust of wind blew and Lisbon involuntarily shivered into him. Jane noticed, took off his jacket, and slipped it onto her shoulders. After draping her with his jacket, he slipped his arm around her, and pulled her closer to him.

"Thanks," she said, to which he replied by kissing her. The kiss deepened until they were both breathless, again. They turned back towards the Hotel with knowing smiles on their faces.

XXXXXX

Jane was the first one to wake, his mind groggily moving through the levels of sleep. When he opened his eyes, he saw a sleeping Lisbon in his arms. Her lips softly brushed against his chest when he breathed and her breath warmed him. He couldn't stop his smile from growing when he looked back at the events last night. He was called back to the present when her eyes started to flutter, and she stirred in his arms.

When she was fully awake, she looked up to him and whispered, "Good morning," before kissing him.

When they parted, he told her, "Good morning," and kissed her again. She broke the kiss, turned, stretched, and leaned over to look at the clock.

"It's 10," Jane confidently informed her as he pulled her closer to him, spooning her.

"How did you know?" she asked with a big smile on her face and started to tickle the hands that were wrapped around her stomach.

"The sun," he told her.

"Well you're wrong," she teased.

"Really?" he asked, not fazed by her attempt to fool him.

"Yes," she spoke as she turned to face him, "it's 11:35."

He kissed her and the kiss deepened before he broke it long enough to tell her a quick, "Nope."

She smiled against his kisses, and the love they both shared magnified in their eyes, kisses, and touch.

"Should we call up breakfast or wait till lunch?" he asked her.

"Are you kidding?" she teased him. "We'll starve to death before it's lunchtime." She got up from the bed, against Jane's protests, and stepped into the bathroom. Jane sighed heavily before deciding to take this time to call room service.

XXXXXX

A big and muscular man slipped a pocket knife into the lining of his baseball cap before putting it on and patting the gun hidden in his jacket. _I'm coming for you, Patrick. You won't get away with killing my master, not if I have anything to say about that._ He thought _I'm going to get my revenge, Patrick, no matter what or who gets in my way._

He knocked on their door and called, "Room Service!" Once he heard the footsteps, he gleamed with a malicious smirk when an image crept into his mind. The image was that of Patrick Jane's dead body at his feet. Lisbon was the one who opened the door and he feared he had made a mistake. He rolled the cart in and was about to leave, semi-defeated, when Patrick exited the bathroom. He turned, took out his gun, grabbed Lisbon, and placed the gun on her head.

At the moment, the stranger had the upper hand. Patrick could feel his heart threatening to burst and Lisbon felt the adrenaline course through her body. The gun never wavered and his wicked smile just kept on growing, _I'll finally get my revenge,_ he thought,_ maybe I won't kill him quickly. I want to see how he reacts when I rape and kill his girl._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lisbon and Jane were analyzing the situation before them. Their eyes met and they communicated with small movements of the eyes, nose, mouth, and head. After their brief conversation ended, Jane turned his attention back to the mad man who held Lisbon at gunpoint.

"Do we know you?" Jane asked him.

"No, but you know my mentor. In fact, you killed him."

"Are you sure it was me?"

"Who else is smart enough to kill Red John?"

At the mention of the last two words, Jane and Lisbon's eyes filled with acknowledgement and panic. They weren't sure what he might do, but what they did know, was that he wasn't going to kill them quickly. Lisbon is used to close combat, but she was waiting for him to lose most of the attention he had on her.

"How are you completely sure I'm the one who killed him?"

"I didn't come here to play games, Patrick."

"Why are you here, then?"

"Payback," he spat, tightening the hold on Lisbon. "You took something from me, Patrick, someone I care about, and I'm here to repay the favor."

He raised his gun, smacked the side of Lisbon's head, and let her body slump down on the floor. Jane started to move towards her but was stopped by the gun now pointed towards him.

"Don't worry about her; I'm not going to kill her right away." He motioned towards Lisbon's limp body. "I want to have some fun first."

XXXXXX

Lisbon woke with a pounding headache, as her eyes fluttered open and all of her senses started to come alive, she noticed she was tied up with chains by her waist to one end of the room and that Jane was tied up in a chair on the other end. They seemed to be alone, for now, but silent tears streaked Jane's cheeks and when their eyes met, he sent her a weak smile. Upon closer observation from Lisbon, Jane had marks on his face from where the stranger had struck him multiple times.

All that Lisbon was able to manage was a hoarse "Patrick," before tears started to fall.

"Teresa, you need to leave… go before he comes back."

"Not without you…" She paused to look at the chains wrapped around her waist, but when she looked at him again she could tell he was hiding something. "Patrick, what is it? What's wrong?"

"You NEED to escape, Teresa." Patrick could barely whisper those words as his emotions overtook him. "He can't hurt you if you're not here."

Lisbon knew what Jane had meant but needed confirmation. "He told you what he's planning to do?"

Jane let the silence respond for him; soon all they could hear was her soft shuffling of the chains. Lisbon's head still pounded but the adrenaline was alleviating some of the pain. The chain that was wrapped around her waist was locked with a padlock, one that required a key, and it was too tight to slip out of it. She was now trying to pick the lock, but her nails were too fragile and short. She looked back at Jane and wiped at her tears. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, Teresa."

Suddenly the front door swung open and the stranger blocked the entryway. "Well, well, well, looks like Sleeping Beauty just woke up," he sneered.

"Just let her go, Damian, you have me… just, please, let her go," Jane pleaded.

"You are testing my patience, Patrick," Damian sneered. "You know, very well, of my intentions."

"Damian, stop, you won't get away with this."

Damian ignored Jane's pleas and threats as he turned towards a now cowering Lisbon. "I'm going to enjoy this," he murmured. "I don't care if you scream or not, that won't make a difference in your stay with me."

Lisbon heard his threat but that was an experiment that she didn't want to test. She started to recoil from him, luring him into a sense of dominance before fighting. Her muscles felt heavy and tired but the adrenaline that was coursing through her veins kept her from falling, from submitting. He kept creeping closer and when he yanked one of her legs from out under her, she kicked his face as hard as she could. He stumbled back but regained his balance as she stood as well. He neared her but she was faster than him and swung her fist towards his temple. He dodged her hit, grabbed her, and started to throttle her. She swung her fist once more towards his temple and smiled as it hit. He slumped to the floor, dead, and she fished through his pockets for the key. When at last she found the key, she unchained herself and untied Jane. When Jane was untied, he stumbled on his feet in an attempt to wrap his arms around her.

"I thought I was going to lose you," Jane whispered to her. He held her in his arms and they both shook with adrenaline and waited for it to pass. When their hearts stilled, Jane bent down and kissed her softly.

XXXXXX

After the local police took their statements and removed the body, the hotel arranged another room for them as an apology. When they entered their new bedroom, they saw that a small buffet was spread out in the middle. After they had eaten, they showered together and lied down on the bed to watch some television. Lisbon had some questions buzzing in her head.

"Who was he?"

"Who was who?"

"The guy," Lisbon sighed. "The man who tied you up."

"His name is Damian Jones; he was an orphan when Red John took him in, he was five years old. He looked up to Red John, followed wherever he led, till I killed him."

When Jane spoke the last two words, Lisbon moved closer and kissed him. The kiss deepened till they were both gasping for air.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lisbon was the first to wake up this time; she felt his body heat behind and around her and smiled to herself. She tried to get out of bed without waking Jane but the minute she slid away, Jane pulled her closer and started kissing her hair.

She giggled before asking, "Did I wake you?"

"No," he yawned, "I've been up for hours."

She turned towards him and kissed him before saying, "Liar."

He smiled, eyes sparkling with love and mischief, and kissed her, his hand going soft when it wandered to her neck. She tried to get out of bed again, only to have him tighten his hold on her back and him grumbling, "What's the rush?"

She softly stroked his face, mostly the marks from where Damian had struck him, and felt tears move in her eyes. She quickly pushed them away before saying, "Patrick, as much as I want to remain in bed with you, I can't stand the taste in my mouth."

"Let me see," he spoke and kissed her again. Jane started to tickle her till she broke the kiss to get away from his merciless attack. She ran to the bathroom laughing and he followed her in for another assault.

XXXXXX

Abbott was shell-shocked when he heard the news of Lisbon and Jane being assailed on vacation, and by a Red John follower no less. He was about to call them when Fisher and Cho arrived from a crime scene.

"Hey boss," Fisher called, "we have some _interesting _developments on the case."

"What is it?"

"The missing teenager appeared," Cho answered, "apparently, she was kidnapped for a sex slave transit."

"What? How far does it reach? How did she get away?" he inquired.

"Yeah," responded Fisher, "she escaped before the kidnapper could send her to Florida."

XXXXXX

Lisbon and Jane were "watching" a movie, more like arguing the plot line and were almost ready to be kicked out of the movie theater, when Abbott leaned over to them and whispered, "I see your vacation is going great."

"What's wrong, sir?"

"Good evening Abbott, tell me, do you not find that Samantha is pregnant with Brandon's baby?"

"What are you talking about, Jane?" Abbott asked him.

"This movie," Jane explained, "Brandon is overprotective of her while she's moody, emotional, and experiencing morning sickness and enlarged… organs."

Lisbon elbowed him and he squeezed her hand, while Abbott just rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. It's been less than a minute since he found them and he was already annoyed by Jane.

"I know that you two are on leave, but there's a problem with a case and we need your help." Abbott explained.

"That's very touching, Dennis, but as you have just put it, we are on a leave."

"Patrick, we can't just let a case slip through our fingers."

"Why can't we?" Jane asked her.

"Because we're officers of the law?" she responded him, slightly confused and watched as he leaned closer. "Come on, Patrick, it's a new puzzle."

"Alright, I'll take the case," he whispered into her ear, "But only because you asked me to."

Abbott leaned back into his chair, glancing at his surroundings while waiting for Jane and Lisbon to stop kissing.

XXXXXX

When they finally exited the movie theater, to which Jane insisted on watching the end of the movie, Abbott glanced at them and was reminded of his initial motive of coming back to Florida. He looked at Jane's scars on his face and noticed his slight limp while Lisbon had soft bruising on her neck. He cleared his throat before asking, "What happened?"

Jane and Lisbon looked at him confused, not knowing to what he was referring to.

"Didn't you pay attention, Abbott?" Jane asked smiling mischievously, "Samantha cheated on Brandon with her brother and when Brandon found out, he killed them and took the baby."

"Not that, Patrick," Lisbon softly reprimanded him, "He's asking about the attack yesterday."

"That," Jane spoke just as soft. When he looked at her and her face, he saw seriousness and hurt etched into her features and brilliant eyes, and his smile vanished. "Don't worry about it, darling."

XXXXXX

In the hotel lobby, Abbott was filling Jane and Lisbon in on the case.

"Juliette Romero, 14, daughter of the Commissioner, was kidnapped Monday morning; she appeared on Friday saying she was going to be sold for the sex slave transit. She received information of the huge connection that spans Texas, through Alabama and Georgia, into Florida, where they are then shipped to foreign countries and disappear. A new shipment is arriving the day after tomorrow and our mission is to find them, shut it down, and save those girls."

"Juliette Romero… let me guess, her boyfriend's name is Romeo Julienne?" Jane joked.

"Patrick," Lisbon admonished him while softly hitting him in the arm. He feigned being hurt by the action, holding his arm and perfecting a grimace, while Lisbon tried to hide her smile.

"Her boyfriend's name is Tyler Wilson… How did you know she had a boyfriend?" asked Abbott.

"She's a rich kid, rebellious, disobeying, she probably drinks, smokes, so there implies the boyfriend."

"So what's our next move?" asked Lisbon.

"We received some Intel about certain suspects and I've arranged for us to meet them tomorrow morning." Abbott spoke as he stood from his chair across from them, "Goodnight, agents."

"Goodnight, sir."

"Night, Abbott."

XXXXXX

Jane and Lisbon entered and exited the shower together, the steam was seeping out of the bathroom under the bathroom door and when they opened it, the brisk air sent shivers down their back. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"You know we can't do this while working, right?" Lisbon asked him.

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"Kiss."

"This?" he teased and kissed her.

She broke the kiss with a huge smile on her face, "Yes, that."

"Hmm," he pretended to think, "If we can't kiss, what can we do?"

"Patrick," she said, but couldn't get away from his tickle attack fast enough. They ended up chasing each other around, her squeals and their combined laughter echoing in the room. Jane finally caught her, held her in his arms and kissed her, their worries and pains of the day disappearing in their kiss. Tomorrow may be difficult, but tonight they were going to enjoy each other's company.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Please forgive me for the erratic updates between chapters, Not my intention, but school and my stupid writer's block didn't let me.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Jane and Lisbon woke with a start, a loud pounding resonating through the room, heightening their pulses and adrenaline coursing through their veins. Lisbon jumped up, rushing towards the door, her cop instincts buzzing feverously. Jane lazily stood but underneath his cool and composed act, he was trembling with fear, fear for their safety. After she draped her bathrobe around herself, she threw Jane his, and once he put it on as well, she looked through the door's peephole. Confusion set in instead and with a quick glance at the clock, she opened the door a crack.

"Sir?" she croaked.

Abbott looked at her and tried to suppress a smile. Her hair was messy, her lips swollen, and he could hear what sounded like Jane moving around in the hotel room. Jane peek his head out and, when he saw it was Abbott, he walked up behind Lisbon and wrapped his arm around her midline. Abbott smirked while Lisbon blushed but leaned back into him.

"Isn't the meeting supposed to start at 8, Dennis?" Jane asked.

Lisbon looked back at him, shock and curiosity in her expression.

"I heard Abbott talking on the phone during the movie, he spoke softly but I still heard him." Jane explained, "What's with the wakeup call, Dennis? It's 6:35."

"I thought you might appreciate a wakeup call, before time slips from your fingers." Abbott explained as he walked back towards his room while shaking his head slightly.

"Thank you, sir!" Lisbon called after him before closing the door and facing Jane. "This is your fault, you know? I don't need wakeup calls."

He kissed her and pushed her gently against the door, when he brought them up for air, he whispered, "I know."

She smiled at him, cursed under her breath, and walked towards the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around her and teased her by saying, "Language, my dear Teresa, it's not polite to cuss at me."

She only hummed in response and leaned into his arms as he kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he whispered to her.

"I love you, too." She turned in his arms, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down for a kiss. He pulled her up as the kiss deepened and twirled her around till she squealed with dizziness and laughter. He set her down and kissed her again, smiling against the kiss.

"Patrick, we have to get ready." She told him, trying in vain to break away from his hug.

"We have _two hours _left, Teresa." He tightened his hold on her and kissed her again.

"_Patrick_," she warned but when he didn't move, she sighed and leaned back against him. "Patrick, I'm hungry. Let's get dressed and have some breakfast."

"Anything for you, my love,"

XXXXXX

At the hotel cafeteria, Jane and Lisbon were eating pancakes when Abbott strolled in, pulled up a chair and joined them. He ordered bacon, eggs, and orange juice and soon they were munching calmly. As calmly as it can get with Jane and Lisbon stealing bites off of each other, and then each of them complaining about it. Abbott just rolled his eyes with each complaint and whine while sipping his OJ patiently.

After breakfast, however, both parties of the couple became very serious and professional, especially during the car ride towards the rendezvous. They didn't tease each other, they didn't kiss or hug, they even reverted back towards last names. _Good_, Abbott thought, _at least they can be professional at work. No need to explain why one of my agents was caught kissing the consultant._

XXXXXX

They arrived at the rendezvous point, a small, desolate pier, where three burly men stood waiting for them.

"Gentlemen, Shall we begin?" spoke Abbott.

The one standing in the middle merely grunted in response.

"What are your names?" seeing their reactions he added, "So that we have something to call you."

They, in order from left to right, said their names; Michael, Joseph, and Thomas.

_Its progress, _Abbott thought, _at least they're talking._

"Hmm," Jane hummed, "Tell us about the shipment."

Joseph grunted again, before saying, "What shipment?"

"The ones with the disgusting excuse of human beings inside as cargo," Jane quipped, "Shall I have to elaborate some more?"

"Jane!" Lisbon reprimanded him, trying in vain to keep the hurt out of her voice. Jane felt horrible; he didn't want to say it, especially not in front of Lisbon, but he needed to press his buttons, he needed to press them in order to find the girls.

"That shipment…" Joseph spoke smugly, "I don't remember when it was set to arrive, do you?" he asked his friends who shook their heads. "Sorry."

Jane inhaled sharply, hating him and himself for having to continue to press his buttons. "They're just spineless, pathetic trash, who cares if we know where they are. Maybe, if you tell me, I'll buy one off of you."

"Hmm…" he hummed, seemingly lost in thought, "When the sun's in the west and the stars are in the east, / on a coast with purple crabs the barge will come in, / and on this day, the 30th of May, / you'll see your maidens come home."

XXXXXX

In their hotel room, Lisbon was trying her best to give Jane the cold shoulder; she was upset of the way he talked about those girls but she was more upset with the fact that he didn't warn her.

"Teresa, look at me,"

"What, Patrick?" she didn't try to hide the pain in her voice, "What?"

"I had to say those things, Teresa, I had to push his buttons," he explained, wiping away a tear that ran unnoticed from her cheek, "If I hadn't, we'd never have the location."

"I know" she said slowly, reluctantly, "What hurts is that you didn't tell me what you were going to do."

"I didn't know myself, not till five seconds before saying it." He told her honestly before kissing her softly. "Forgive me?"

She smiled and softly nodded, "Yes" before kissing him again, and as the kiss delve deeper and deeper, all of their shared pain was forgotten and the horrors of the day was kept at bay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so SO SORRY for the EXTREMELY late update, School, Life, and Family made it nearly impossible for me to continue writing this with a huge writer's block. I'll try to update more frequently, but I can't make any promises right now... Sorry...**

**Thanks for all of the support, faves, follows and reviews... You are all AWESOME!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Jane woke with a start; he didn't feel Lisbon's body against his or on the bed, and it frightened him. He searched through the room, trying to find any evidence of where Lisbon had gone to. Her bag and suitcase was in the corner of the room, so she didn't leave him. He listened softly but couldn't hear the water running, so she wasn't in the shower. His heart started to pound wildly, fear of losing someone else he loved, fueling different worst-case scenarios in his mind. He sighed audibly when he saw her enter from the balcony, phone in hand.

"Hey, did I wake you?" she asked when she sat back in bed, facing him, soft smile on her face.

He noticed the tear marks on her cheeks, and brought her close to him, before asking, "What happened?"

"Nothing terribly important that can't wait till morning."

"Tell me… please?"

She sighed before saying, "My phone rang… and I stepped outside to answer it."

He pulled back to look at her, "There's something you're not telling me… what is it?"

"Patrick, it's… it's nothing, really…" she avoided his gaze, feeling fresh tears filling her eyes.

"Teresa, please tell me. I don't like seeing you like this, please?"

She sighed again before meeting his gaze and saying, "My father called."

"What did he say?"

"That there's something important he has to meet and speak to me about." She spat out coldly, her tears not deterring the anger his words caused.

"He didn't just beat you and your brothers, did he?" Jane asked, knowing full well that that kind of anger and hatred was caused by more than physical abuse.

She only just nodded and Jane pulled her close again. He ran his hand through her hair as he felt her body heave with sobs. His anger towards her father raged within him through every second that passed.

"He raped me," she whispered. He tightened his hold on her, amazed that she said what he couldn't find the courage to say.

"So, when I asked you if he did something more to you, all those years ago…"

"I lied."

"Why?"

"You were already on this path of vengeance; I didn't want what happened to me to add more fuel to your fire."

"Why didn't you report him?"

"Because he disappeared when I turned 18… We… Someone came and told us he was dead… He probably faked his death, but for all those years we thought he gone… No use reporting someone who-who's deceased."

"I'm not going to let you meet him… not alone at least."

She pushed back, shaking her head, "I don't want to drag you into this, Patrick."

"You're not; I'm dragging myself into it."

"Patrick…" she begged, "please, love, I don't want you hurt."

"I don't want you hurt, either… I'm going with you."

She smiled softly at him before kissing him. He wiped away her tears before making love to her once again.

XXXXXX

Abbott, Lisbon, and Jane were all sitting around in the lobby, discussing the case and the plan, when Lisbon's phone rang. She glanced at the caller ID and when realizing it was the same number as last night, she ignored it.

Abbot and Jane looked at her questioningly when her phone rang again and again, no matter how many times she ignored the call.

"Are you sure you don't want to take that call?" Abbott asked her.

She shook her head and when her phone rang yet again, Jane took her hand and led her to somewhere where they were private to answer it.

"Hello?" Lisbon asked.

"Saint Teresa… Am I interrupting something important?" spoke a gravelly voice, her father.

"Well-"

"Good." He interrupted, "Because we have to meet today."

"What? No! I have a job; I can't just abandon it just because you popped up out of thin air."

"That's great… Today at around noon in the Riverside beach."

"I'm not going to meet you today."

"Well, that's your choice, but I know that the little girl in you is missing her daddy and you're not going to deny the little you the chance to see her father again."

She was silent, debating on whether or not she should throw away all rational sense and see what her father had to tell her or just let this opportunity to shoot him pass.

"Excellent…" her father continued, not caring about what she was going to say. "I'll see you at noon."

She placed the phone back in her pocket after the screen when to black with him ending the call. She was still lost in thought till she felt Jane's reassuring touch on her shoulder and waist, pulling her close to him in an embrace. It was only when she relaxed in his arms that she realized how tense she really was. She pushed back the tears that threatened to fall and snuggled deeper into his embrace with a deep sigh.

He ran his hand through her hair, before planting a kiss to the top of her head, and pulling her closer to him. He bent down his head before whispering a soft kiss onto her neck, then trailing kisses up to her lips.

"Thank you," she whispered to him, and when she looked into his shining blue-green eyes, she continued, "for…" she shrugged, "being you…" she smiled and kissed him, "Being your unique, loving self…. Though you can be kind of an ass."

"Hey!" he exclaimed in mock hurt, before smiling at her and kissing her.

"Don't deny it… you know I'm right…"

He tilted his head side to side before capturing her lips in a longing kiss.

"We should get back," she murmured breathlessly as he started trailing kisses down her neck.

He groaned, kissing her once more before they exited the room and walked back into the lobby where Abbott was waiting for them. A knowing smile graced his face as he watched them make their way back to their seats. A crimson blush settled on Lisbon's cheeks as Jane pulled her onto his lap instead of letting her sit down in her chair.

* * *

**Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER! Sorry again... Please forgive me...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jane drove towards the beach, every so often; he would glance at Lisbon sitting beside him who was examining the road. He could feel her anxiety rising with every mile they traveled. He took her hand, running his thumb along the back of it. Her hold tightened, fueling his desire to protect her even more. He brought her hand up and kissed it, smiling as he felt her relax.

"You're wound up tighter than an alarm clock, love." He teased, planting another kiss onto her hand, softly nibbling the pads of her fingers.

Electricity coursed through her veins, heightening her senses. She felt her heart thunder within her chest, and she chose to ignore her surroundings or her destination. She focused on him, and felt a blush form on her cheeks as he winked mischievously at her as if he knew what was racing through her mind. He probably did, because she could tell he was thinking the same thing too.

"You ready?" he whispered to her, pulling into the parking lot for Riverside beach.

"No, but let's do this anyway." she muttered, unhooking her seatbelt and getting out of the car.

He turned off the engine and got out of the car. He rushed to her side, holding her close against the hood. He captured her lips with his and smiled as she relaxed into his arms. He placed his forehead against hers, letting her catch her breath.

She smiled at him, and in turn, pulled him closer as she snuggled into his embrace.

"Thank you," she whispered, "Now, let's get this over with."

XXXXXX

Jane and Lisbon walked hand in intertwined hand along the shores. The waves of crystal blue water with white salty foam splashed noisily at their bare feet. They decided to leave their shoes in the car, and walk along the warm sand without them. The scenery was peaceful, beautiful, and calm. There were only a few people at the beach and their combined shouts and laughter added to the picturesque scene around them. Everything was magical, but Lisbon's mind and emotions were a chaotic wreck. Jane noticed her discomfort and nervousness at the impending reunion and pulled her closer in an attempt to distract her. Lisbon turned towards him in his embrace, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck and dragging him down to kiss him. He smiled against her kiss before kissing back, causing electricity to rake through their veins. Though their kiss had ended, they still had their foreheads resting against the other.

"I'll get us some Ice Cream," he whispered, kissing her quickly before walking towards the Ice Cream stand a couple of yards away.

As Lisbon watched Jane go, she was only slightly aware of the strange yet familiar arms wrap around her waist in a tight embrace. Lisbon flinched, pushing herself out of his unwelcome coil while digging the heel of her foot into his thigh. The man shouted in pain causing several passerbies's to glance at them curiously and causing Jane to look back, worry etched into the features of his face.

"I guess I learned _my _lesson," he chuckled.

She glared at him, anger, fear, and distrust shining in her emerald green eyes.

"You have your mother's eyes, you know." He said softly, examining her, "And her body."

"What do you want?" she growled.

He smiles sheepishly, "I'll tell you as soon as you stop foaming at the mouth…" he teased.

Her glare only turned sourer towards him, and when she wouldn't budge, he sighed and continued, "I know that what I did to you and your brothers all those years ago somehow caused you to think bitterly of me… but that's not why I'm here."

She looked at him confused and waited for him to continue.

"You have a sister… She's 16 and I'm giving you custody of her."

"What?" she asked, even more confused, "Why?"

"I'm dying, pumpkin… I have liver cancer… I barely have until the end of this month to live and you're all she has left."

"Why give her to me? Why not-"

"Because they might not…" He sighed before continuing, "They might not see her as family."

"What do YOU care about family? You destroyed your own… and probably destroyed her too," she accused, "Why are you _really_ giving me custody?"

He stopped trying to suppress his anger, "Because the little bitch is as resilient as you and I've grown tired of trying to break her!" he raged.

She flinched slightly and as Jane came with the Ice Cream, she positioned herself between her father and him, subconsciously trying to protect him.

"Who's he?" he motioned towards Jane.

"Leave him alone," she warned, narrowing her eyes, daring her father to try anything.

He glared at Lisbon before choosing to ignore Jane, for now. "I don't want her with me anymore."

Lisbon turned away, seemingly lost in thought, before turning back and saying, "I'll take her…"

He smiled and reached over to hug her once more but Lisbon just stepped away from him. He chuckled softly and turned, starting to walk away before saying over his shoulder, "Her name is Emily… I'll bring her over to the hotel tomorrow."

Lisbon relaxed visibly once her father was out of sight; she started to tremble as tears filled her eyes. Jane wrapped his arms around her and she just broke down in his embrace. She sobbed all of her unresolved anger and pain away, leaving her a hollow shell as she clutched onto Jane while her body quivered uncontrollably. When her tears have all but ceased, he kissed her head, pulling her closer. She sniffled as she pulled away, smiling at him while wiping at her moist cheeks. He passed the pad of his thumb across the tear trails, smiling at her as he ran a hand through her hair.

"So," he started, "Who's this Emily and why is she still in his custody?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**My apologies for the delay in updating this story... This story had me on a writer's block and with the series finale, I have been, bleh... I will continue writing TM fanfic, but leaving an unfinished story will ultimately kill me... this is, and my apologies to those who jumped on board of this story recently, the final chapter. Thank you all who favorite and follow this story, along with reviewing it... Thank you to those who ghost read, as I call it, and who secretly love this story...**

**I'm sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 8:

The Final

As Lisbon prepared for bed, Jane called Social Services. She pulled back the covers and slid under them, when he reentered the room, a soft smile playing on his face.

"What'd they say?" she asked him, tracking as he moved around.

"They said that since you are her blood relative and a spunky FBI agent," he glimmered at her mischievously, "that means that as soon as she is in our custody, we sign a few forms and no foster home."

She smiled, "They did not call me spunky."

He nodded with a small and wicked smile on his lips. He kissed her before saying, "That they did, love."

"Oh," she smiled, "So I should sue them?"

He kissed her, "Why not just take out your frustration on me?"

"What do you have in mind?"

He tilted his head from side to side, in faux thinking manner. "I've got a few theories."

She smiled as he kissed her deeply, sending electricity through her veins.

XXXXXX

Jane and Lisbon waited as her father pulled up in a standard silver car, year about 2004. He got out, only he exited the car alone.

"Where is she?" Lisbon asked him, her annoyance plain in her voice and her words.

He just shrugged with an innocent look on his face. "How should I know? She's the one that decided to jump out of a moving car."

"She ran away?!"

He shrugged again, hiding a wicked smile as he watched Lisbon turn to Jane in a state of utter panic.

"Where did you lose her?" Jane voiced, speaking towards Lisbon's father for once.

"By the piers."

Jane and Lisbon glanced at each other, knowing full well what lay waiting. She cursed under her breath, walking towards the rental car while rummaging through her purse for the keys and her cell phone. Handing the phone to Jane, she proceeded in starting the car, while he called Abbott.

XXXXXX

Joseph eyed the teenager squirming against the chains. Michael and Thomas were walking around the base when they found her, racing through the trees. They caught her and dragged her in, chaining her to the floor.

"Who are you?" he spat at her, perversions racing through his mind.

"Screw you!" she raged at him, pulling at the chains till it bit into her skin and started to bleed.

He walked up to her, and struck her, smiling as she spit out blood. "You're going to be hell to break, huh?"

She glared at him, pure unadulterated loathing shining in her eyes. She spit at him and watched as he wiped at his face before piercing the silence with a loud and painful slap; his hand slicing the skin at the inside of her mouth and marking her cheek.

XXXXXX

Lisbon raced across the road, urging her car to go faster while still obeying to the speed limit. Jane had turned the radio off, knowing that when she's in a panicked and stressed state, noise of any kind puts her in a worse mood. He watched patiently as she turned onto the pier and drove right up to the building where they knew that the suspects where in. She strapped on her bulletproof vest and, with Jane staying behind, walked up to the sliding metal door. Her hand barely touched the handle when three shots rang out from inside the warehouse. Lisbon pulled out her gun and, removing the safety as she opened the door, she stepped inside cautiously, her gun sweeping from side to side. A shadow crossed the corner of her eye, and with a glimmer of silver, she turned and shot.

She watched in horror as a small body fell to the ground, eyes glazed over and blood pooling out of her chest. She looked around the floor, and saw the bodies of the suspects, draped in red along with the new body she just added. A car door slamming behind her had her turning towards the sound, her finger pulling the trigger once more in a reflex.

Her father fell onto the sand, a bullet between his eyes. She staggered forward, tears blurring her eyes and falling down her cheeks. She was almost two steps away from her father's body when another noise frightened her. She jumped towards the loud noise and felt her gun thunder in her hands. She watched Abbott fall to the ground, a bull's-eye shot onto his heart. That was the last act that sent her on a frenzied yet shocked state. She pulled the trigger in a rapid secession, her eyes far away as she shot numbly. Even after the magazine was empty, she still kept shooting, the gun clicking rhythmically.

Jane stepped in front of her, and with a gentle hand, he pulled the gun out of her grip and slipped it into his waistband. Her hand was still contracting as she looked through him, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Teresa." He whispered to her, but she didn't even seem to notice he was there. "Teresa!" he shook her softly, his hand curling around hers, stilling the contracting motion that had grasped her.

She finally looked at him and, when her eyes fully registered him along with what she had done, she wept onto his chest. He held her close, rubbing her back and planting soft reassuring kisses on the top of her head.

"We have to get out here," he told her once her sobs turned into crying. "We need to leave."

She nodded, her body still trembling uncontrollably. He kissed her softly before he took her hand and they disappeared together.

XXXXXX

The police arrived on the scene two hours after they left, responding to a 911 call of a shooting taking place in that area. They looked around and recovered evidence as to who was responsible for multiple deaths. They were tracing the bullet shells they found when a large cargo ship arrived. They took charge of the cargo, and when they opened it, girls of all ages were found and in multiple conditions; weak, hungry and dehydrated, and many sick or dying. The chief of police was scratching his head, trying to make sense of what happened and what is happening on the scene when one of his lackeys came with the trace results of the bullet. He glared at the paper; he just couldn't believe what he was reading. The bullet casings that were found on the scene were a match to a police issued weapon belonging to an FBI agent named Teresa Lisbon. He called out to a lackey and commanded for him to get an arrest warrant signed, but he knew it was futile. Teresa Lisbon was long gone.


End file.
